BRAWLHALLA: Legends of the Multiverse!
by cooliusotb
Summary: The annual tournament of Brawlhalla brings together the greatest warriors of the Multiverse, but; the power crystals that were forged to keep the universes separated have been scattered all across. The Mistress of the Realm has tasked Bodvar, Cassidy, Orion, and the villainous Lord Vraxx with retrieving the crystals before they fall into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

BRAWLHALLA: Legends of the Multiverse

**Episode 1 - The Disaster **

_The tournament of Brawlhalla: held once every 300 lightyears joins together the most powerful of warriors from all the multiverse, whoever showcases the most skill in not only combat, but wits, intuition, and even cooking hails the title as CHAMPION OF THE MULTIVERSE and must defend their title the next 300 lightyears_

The floors were tile and white as snow. there were swirled marble columns all around, what looked like millions of empty seats surrounded the battle area as the blue sky watched over.

A vortex suddenly appeared and out came a large brown bear with a mighty roar. On top of the bear was Bodvar, who quickly reeled his vehicle in and calmed the beast down.

"Be still. I'll see you soon girl"

He hopped off the bear and smacked its rear, "HYA!", it roared once more and hurriedly ran back through the vortex.

Bodvar crossed his arms and studied the room carefully, there was something off.

"HELLO?"

"ANY BRAVE AND NOBLE WARRIORS AROUND TO BATTLE?"

The viking shouted to no avail, it was lifeless.

"Hm. Where IS everyone?" Bodvar began to rub his golden beard, "Surely I came on tim-"

Another vortex caught him by surprise and he turned around to meet a giant tornado. Bodvar was nearly blown back but managed to stand his ground till the

twister's end.

Emerging from the twister's residue was a brown skinned cowgirl.

"WOO! I love doin' that" She spun her head to regain her balance and turned her sights towards the only other person in the room

"Howdy partner, the name's Cassidy!"

Cassidy quickly extended her hand out for Bodvar to shake and the viking didn't hesitate to accept the offer.

"I'm Bodvar: Mightiest warrior of my universe and future CHAMPION OF THE MULTIVERSE!" He announced boldy, spinning 360 and pointing triumphantly towards the sky.

Cassidy stared at him and giggled, "I ain't ask ya all of that but cool, I'm here to be the champion too!"

Bodvar looked giddy, he was excited to finally see another warrior in the room, but his excitement died down once he realized there was _still_ just two of them.

"Well, since we are the only ones here...wanna battle?"

Cassidy's eyes lit up upon hearing the question, "Heck ya!"

Cassidy unsheathed a small orange blade from her side and smirked, the flames of the blade whisked her hair and she pressed a button in the middle of it

The blade transformed into a white light and shapeshifted into the image of two golden age revolvers , which manifested into Cassidy's hands.

Bodvar mimicked her actions but his blade instead transformed into a giant hammer which looked to be made of some beast's horn.

The two warriors locked eyes, the sense of fun while still there turned into one of seriousness. The intense silence only added to the atmosphere, energy began emitting from both as they charged each other.

But; before either could attack Bodvar shrieked

"WAIT!"

Cassidy stopped in her tracks and looked confused, "What?"

"Something is, missing" He replied before rubbing his beard once more

Cassidy looked around, "Everything's missin partner"

Bodvar withdrew his weapon and slammed his fists together.

"That's my point! Where is the: "**WELCOME TO BRAWLHALLA!"**, and the thunderous crowd, and the other warriors looking on"

Cassidy then began to rub her chin,she hadn't noticed any of this till now

"I'm afraid there will be none of that this year Bodvar".

An angelic voice rang out from the distance, Cassidy and Bodvar turned their attention to a tall, well endowed woman with ebony skin who was approaching them through steps. Her hair was curly and reached down to her ankles and she sported a silky dress to match.

Accompanying her was an orange and white robot of some sorts with horns, he behaved as if he was her bodyguard.

"Mistress!" Bodvar bowed.

"Howdy Mistress" Cassidy tipped her hat.

The Mistress as they call her was a beautiful young lady, she oversaw the multiverse and hosted the annual tournament of Brawlhalla.

"Cassidy. The tournament will not be happening this year"

"WHAT!?" They yelled out in unison.

Bodvar stepped forward, "What do you mean no tournament? How will I become the Champion of the Multiverse?"

The Mistress bit her lip and frowned, she didn't want to relay the news but had no choice.

"Many centuries ago all the universes lived in open borders with free roam to each other, but evil people took advantage of these liberties and waged war on each other, chaos and destruction terrorized the multiverse. The only way to stop this was to forge power crystals to keep the universes separated, and now those crystals have been scattered across the multiverse, in danger of falling into the wrong hands."

After delivering her bombshell, The Mistress looked at Bodvar and Cassidy, who just stared at blankly.

"Can you repeat, like, of all that?" Bodvar inquired

"I ain't understand a single world"

"Mistress we're running out of time, can we stop wasting it on these two"

The robot jumped into the conversation, slightly agitated.

"Orion, these two might be our last hope"

Orion sighed and quickly took matters into his own hands, "Look: the crystals you use to travel here have been tossed all around the multiverse. No crystals means no multiversal travel and no multiversal travel means no tournament."

Bodvar and Cassidy's eyes widened, they gasped in horror.

"No tournament?!"

"But, I was gonna become the Champion of the Omniverse" Cassidy whined.

Bodvar frowned, "This just has to be mistake"

"It is a mistake, pay attention!" Orion snapped coldly

The Mistress sighed and began to speak once more.

"Mistake or not, it is destiny you two found your way here, you are the saviours of the multiverse"

"Really? Us?"

"Welll, there is one more" The Mistress smiled and she prepared for what was about to come.

Another vortex opened and a giant spaceship slowly came out of it, it was sleek and white with red drizzled in.

The intensity of the ship's rockets made the surrounders cover their faces from the smell of gasoline and gusts of wind.

It landed and the doors opened, a stairwell slowly descended from them.

A voice boomed from a microphone

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN"**

"**INTRODUCING THE DASHER OF YOUR HOPES"**

"**THE CRUSHER OF YOUR DREAMS!" **

"**THE VICTIMIZER OF YOUR MISCELLANEOUS LIGAMENTS!"**

A small creature began to slowly walk the steps, his skin was blue and he had a one giant eyeball square in the middle of his face.

"The Almighty! Loooord Vraxx" Vraxx laughed maniacally as he reached the end of the steps.

The laughter went for about 30 seconds before Vraxx realized nobody was reacting, "Ahem, treacherous terror of the multiverse standing right in front of you"

"Vraxx, you made it" Bodvar ran up to the alien and heartily slapped his shoulder, Vraxx winced in pain and growled

"Get. Your. Filthy hands off of me!"

Bodvar chuckled while lifting his hand, "Always grumpy are ya Vraxx?"

Vraxx shoved Bodvar away and surveyed his surroundings.

"Where is everyone? Were they petrified by my entrance?"

"They were petrified by your face" Orion sneered

"Shut it tin man, at least I don't cover my face" Vraxx retorted.

"You really should" Orion replied.

Vraxx simply growled and balled a fist at Orion, quickly turning his attention to The Mistress

"Ah Mistress, come to finally admit you're in love with me."

The Mistress stepped in between, "Vraxx the power crystals have been scattered across the Multiverse and we need your help to restore them"

Vraxx laughed in the goddesses' face, it was a hardy laugh that echoed the empty arena.

"As if I'd ever... team up with _these _idiots" Vraxx said in between gasps of air.

Cassidy was offended by his comments and positioned herself to draw her guns.

"I don't know ya, but ya sure is out of line calling me an idiot partner"

Vraxx got into a defensive stance, "Do your worst Debbie Downsy-"

"Vraxx!"

Bodvar shot up and backflipped himself into the spotlight to break the tension, sliding in the middle of the 4 he stared at Vraxx with a look of urgency.

"Vraxx you don't want the crystals to fall into the wrong hands do you?"

It was this statement that led Vraxx to an idea, he gave Bodvar a crooked and creepy smile, one that wrapped around his face.

He chuckled to himself, "No Bodvar I _don't _want that"

Bodvar smiled in reassurance, "Excellent! But what thats?"

Bodvar pointed the small lightbulb that was floating above Vraxx's dome, the villain quickly grabbed it and chucked it to the other end of the room.

"It uh, runs in the family."

Cassidy was still slighted by Vraxx's comments but decided to let it slide for another day.

"Alright Mattresslady so we go through the multiverse and get the crystals and the tournaments back on?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Vraxx will be kind enough to let you all ride in his ship during his journey." The Mistress said.

Taken aback by these comments Vraxx's face returned to its usual look of disgust. Though he wanted to object he knew his plan could come to fruition easier this way.

"You shall go with them Orion"

"Mistress, who will stay here with you?" The robot obliged.

"I'll be fine Orion, I want you to make sure everything goes right"

Orion clenched his fists but gave in, there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind.

"Come if you want scrapheap it doesn't matter to me, I don't need your help anyway" Vraxx glared at Orion and gave him a smirk, approaching his ship arms behind his back.

"His death is on your hands" Orion stated.

"I understand"

Orion grimly followed Vraxx to the ship before Cassidy and Bodvar blew past him.

"I ain't never been in no spaceship before!" Cassidy jolted while shooting blanks into the air

"What an adventure this will be!" Bodvar chimed.

The two exuberant warriors ran up the stairs and into the ship, Vraxx chased after them closely.

"Hey get back here, don't touch anything!"

Orion simply sighed as he slowly boarded the ship, the stairs retracted and the doors closed. Our heroes were off on their journey

The Mistress watched as the ship flew through a fresh vortex and had slight look of worry.

"_Please guys, you are our only hope."_

_**END**_

_Up Next - Long Live the Queen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 - All Hail the Queen**

_Last time on BRAWLHALLA: The Mistress of The Realm tasked our heroes with the duty of retrieving the lost power crystals and returning them to their rightful place in the multiverse, they now board Vraxx's spaceship en route to their first destination._

"Don't touch that."

"Don't touch that either."

"Don't touch that one either!"

Vraxx was frustrated, Bodvar and Cassidy were having fun giving themselves self-tours of his ship.

"Woah, a waffle maker!" Bodvar pressed a green button and a black tube came from the ceiling, out from it came a fluffy, perfectly warm golden waffle that flopped into his hands.

"It's beautiful." He whispered.

Cassidy looked around for a button to press herself and fixated her gaze on a big red one.

Cassidy rubbed her chin as she tried to put together the big lettering on the button, "Seeelf-De-Struck-Shin"

"I love destruction!"

Cassidy went to push the button making Vraxx's head snap back from his pilot's seat, "No! C4. Stop her!"

A small, red robot made its way to Cassidy and clasped her arm with its tong hands, it had big yellow light bulbs for eyes and its body was one big cylinder shape, the legs looked like treadmills with no end.

"Beep boop do not press that or we will all die beep"

"Why would you build a self destruct button?" Cassidy asked Vraxx

"Wait you knew what it was?"

"Yea I was just tuggin your bootstrings" Cassidy laughed and played with her hair

Vraxx's eye twitched, "WHY did I agree to this?"

"Be-cause sir, you wan-ted to keep all the po-wer crystals for your-self be-."

Vraxx launched a solid object at another robot, this one was taller than the other and white with red eyes, he had functioning arms and leg too.

"Beep ow beep"

"Oh F5 you just love to joke around." Vraxx laughed nervously, looking at Orion who had his arms crossed.

"_I'm no idiot Vraxx, I've got my eye on you"_ Orion thought to himself.

"_Hmph, that idiot has fallen for ruse line and sinker, little does he know I do in fact plan to keep all the power crystals for myself"_

Bodvar walked into the room carrying a stack of waffles that touched the ceiling of the ship, one by one he started to viciously dig in

Orion turned his head away in disgust, and to avoid the pieces of the waffle that _didn't_ go into Bodvar's mouth.

Suddenly, the ship stretched like a rubber band and everyone inside was stretched as well, a blinding white light overtook the gang as the ship sped up.

In the blink of an eye they were out of the depths of nowhere and above a beautiful Mayan city.

The buildings were tall and a light orange color, they showed age but looked tremendously tough, the cracks and unkempt vines added to their beauty.

The grass was blue as a river and the sky was a peaceful sanguine.

"This place sure is pretty." Cassidy said in awe.

"C-Could this be Valhalla?" Bodvar asked.

Cassidy raised her eyebrow and turned to Bodvar confusingly.

"I thought that was the tournament."

"No that's _Brawl_halla, Valhalla is the kingdom of Odin!"

"It's the Kingdom of Maya you idiots." Vraxx said.

"Who's Maya?" Cassidy asked.

Vraxx did his typical growl and continued to look straight ahead.

"Well hurry up and land this thing so we can see what's going on."

Orion, who had been silent for most of the trip, finally decided to join the conversation.

"I don't know if you were listening back there but we don't have much time."

"I knooow how to fly my ship metalmouth."

C4 slowly rolled up to Vraxx with his eyes flashing on and off

"Beep boop beep crash warning prepare for impact beeep"

"..."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME BUCKLE UP YOU FOOLS!"

Vraxx pulled the handle of the ship all the way upright and clenched his teeth, quickly, the three passengers strapped into their seatbelts and braced for impact.

The ship was heading towards a collision with the ground, a firelike aura surrounded the outside.

Vraxx managed to muster up all the strength he could and propelled himself out of his seat, as he pulled the lever higher the ship managed to rotate from it's downward position to slightly upright.

Instead of an all out crash it skidded on the grass and barely tapped the trunk of a tree.

"Perfect." Vraxx said, smug as ever.

"Yea! That was some mighty fine landing partner." Cassidy's took her hat off and rubbed her now frizzled hair.

"Fine job Vraxx, like my father always said: Would you let a bear rip your arm off while wrestling in the lake of a babylon for a salmon, or would you take the bear by it's claws and turn him into mince meat!"

"..."

While Vraxx soaked in the applause Orion tensed up. He his seat and walking out the ship, he stepped out to get a view of the area he looked up at a tree and saw

"A monkey? But something's off"

Orion got a closer look at the animal and saw it had three eyes, two in the usual spots and one resting on its forehead.

Vraxx, Bodvar, and Cassidy came out of the ship to inspect the situation as well.

"Are you done with the isolation crap Orion it's getting old."

Orion ignored Vraxx's jeer this time and looked ahead, he once again stuck himself to a code of silence.

The others look around to see what Orion was staring at.

"Look a monkey." Cassidy pointed up at the tree

"No, something's not right." Orion said.

"It's just a monkey Orion we have plenty of those back ho- my, it has three eyes." Bodvar stood in awe, he was genuinely amazed by this conception.

"So what? I have one eye who cares."

"Well Vraxx your abnormal-eyed friend seems to be staring at us."

Cassidy grew hostile and drew her revolvers.

"I'll give em something to look at!" She took aim right at the monkey's third eye, her hand slowly descended on the trigger.

"Cassidy no!"

Before she fired the monkey let out an ear-piercing screech. It rang throughout the entire kingdom and forced the warriors covered their ears.

Afters seconds ticked away the monkey finally stopped.

Suddenly,

_THUD THUD THUD_

Giant footsteps shook the entire forest.

As they inched closer, Cassidy, Bodvar and Orion wasted no time drawing their weapons.

Vraxx wasn't on board with the idea of fighting this unknown beast.

"All in favor of getting back on the ship and never coming say aye!"

"..."

"You guys suck."

The beast finally revealed himself: What stood above our heroes was a three-eyed Gorilla that stood at least 100 feet tall, you could see the steam emit from his nostrils with every breath.

The ape let out an almighty roar that pushed the warriors back some.

"I think the introductions went well!" Orion raised his spear and dashed at the gorilla, he moved faster than the gorilla could process.

A blue light shined on the spear as Orion jumped as high as he could to strike, the beast didn't have to much to defend as he simply smacked Orion away.

The robot fell to the ground and it was Bodvar's turn.

He ran behind the monster and shrieked, "Take this!", jumping and looking to stab it in the back with his sword. The gorilla once again picked up on this and quickly turned to punch Boodvar back down to earth.

The Impact created a small crater and showed the power of the beast.

"Try this one for size!" Cassidy clutched her hammer by the ends and spun in a circle, the rapid motion created a large gust of wind that...brushed the giant's leg.

Cassidy laughed nervously.

"Heh, still workin' on that one."

The gorilla kicked her back and knocked her hat off, she flipped twice before hitting the ground.

"That's enough monkey business, prepare to meet your maker!."

Vraxx stood, as usual with his arms behind his back and a smug grin plastered on his face.

The looked at Vraxx and let out another ferocious roar, but the alien held his ground.

Vraxx pulled out his lance and got into a defensive stance.

"You DARE challenge the Almighty Lord Vraxx you incoherent imp!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Vraxx let out a hellacious battle cry and charged at the gorilla with all his might. But the gorilla effortlesly flicked him into a tree.

Vraxx slowly peeled off the bark and hit the ground like jello.

"That...doesn't...count."

"Predictable." Orion said.

The robot shot back up and charged at the gorilla again, this time he slid under his tree trunk legs and went for an attack underneath.

Orion planted his spear into the ground and sent a shockwave of electricity that came through the grass managed to hit.

"_RYYAAA!" _The gorilla shrieked and stumbled back as his fur frizzled up from the jolt.

Orion jumped on his chance to land a follow-up attack. He ran upwards on a tree and used it as a springboard to launch himself back into the air.

He prepared to launch his spear like a javelin before being distracted by Cassidy and Bodvar.

Bodvar jumped on the Gorilla's back and attempted to stab him while Cassidy went to plunge her hammer into his stomach.

"Did you really think I would give up that easily you foul beast!"

"I've got ya this time!"

The gorilla snapped back to reality and smacked them both away, he grabbed Orion's incoming spear and glared at the machine man.

"Ah crap."

He tossed the spear back like a dart and nearly took Orion's head off if he hadn't been so quick to dodge.

But Orion still caught a backhand into the tree he used for support earlier.

The Gorilla pounded his chest and stomped the ground, he prepared to end the fighters for good.

Suddenly an arrow shot into his but and he howled in pain, another one hit his arm, then his chest, and finally his foot.

The gorilla retreated back into the depths of the forest before any more could strike it.

"**OOKA OOKA OOKA OOKA!"**

"Anyone else hear singin'?" Cassidy asked?

The chants came closer and were impressively in sync.

"**OOKA OOKA OOKA OOKA!"**

Bald men, in what look liked the hundreds, emerged from the shadows of the forest. They were all mostly shirtless and dressed as if they were in a tribe. Weapons, skirts, beaded necklaces, face paint and all.

Leading the group however; was a female, whom the men surrounded like royalty. Sporting short hair and wielding a spear, she observed her visitors with a look of disgust on her face.

"Who dares disrupt the peacefulness of my kingdom!" She shouted.

However, woman's expression and tone changed when she spotted Orion folded over aside a tree.

"Orion? I thought I saw you up there."

Orion rose and shook the pain, "Queen. You saw the whole battle?"

"Yep, it was hilarious." Queen Nai giggled recounting the battle in her head.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked

Bodvar dusted himself off and got up, "We're on an important-"

"I'M on an important mission given to me by the Mistress." Orion interrupted

"What about the tournament?" Queen Nai asked in confusion.

"Ain't happening, somethin about multiverse scattering or whatever." Cassidy said.

Vraxx picked his giant head up and spat out chunka of grass and dirt, rubbing the aftertaste off his tongue with his hands. "You just haven't been listening at all have you?"

"Vraxx? I definitely didn't take you as a visitor?"

"Cut the crap Queen where's the crystal!" Vraxx demanded.

"I don't have it" Queen Nai said with a shrug.

Orion clenched his fists and lowered his stance, he was worried that they were too late.

"Well _who _does? And what did they look like?" Orion asked

Queen Nai laughed again, this time twirling her hair with a finger at the same time.

"You just saw him."

The four jaws dropped,taken aback by the reveal of the culprit. That monster who just mopped the floor with them already had the first crystal they were after?

"What you didn't see the necklace? It was hangin right there."

"It was pretty hard to see...with our faces in the ground!" Vraxx shouted.

"I expected you of all people to adapt to these kind of situations Vraxx."

"No worries Queen; we will retrieve the crystal from the beast and restore order to the multiverse!" Bodvar proclaimed, a fire lit in his eyes and he pointed into the heavens.

"Thanks...whoever you are"

Bodvar once again showcased his great athleticism and flipped in front of Queen Nai, he brought his face closer to hers which caused the bald men to point their weapons at him, he ignored them though.

"Bodvar! We fought at the tournament last time I remember you being very strong!" Bodvar pointed at Queen Nai with a look of admiration.

Queen Nai recollected her memory until it finally hit her, "Oh yeah I remember y-"

"Can we please stop wasting time here!" Orion snapped.

"Yeah I ain't in any particular rush but I wanna fight so let's get that crystal!" Cassidy beamed.

"Alright fine grumpy pants, all we have to do is follow that gorilla's trail into the forest and fight him."

"Is there any way can skip the fighting part?" Vraxx questioned.

"Nope! Now let's get moving." Queen Nai stamped the ground twice with her spear and started to walk deeper into the forest, her soldiers followed and so did Bodvar Cassidy, Orion and a reluctant Vraxx.

The group wadded through the vines and shrubs for quite some time before they finally spotted what looked like another kingdom.

There was a large castle with giant poles that had bananas on top surrounding it.

Hundreds of the 3 eyed monkey from earlier frolicked and hung above in trees.

"Wonder when they had time to do this." Queen Nai said to herself.

Orion stepped forward and pointed at the castle, "So I guess the big one is in there?"

"Most lik- hey where you going?!" Bodvar took inside the castle before Queen Nai could finish, Cassidy took off after him shooting into the air.

"No use wasting time I guess." Orion activated his rocket boots that he totally had the entire time and flew inside.

"I like his energy."

"Which one"

"Hm."

When Queen Nai was finally out of ear distance Vraxx began to laugh mischievously.

"_Hehehe, those idiots will get themselves killed and then I will have the power crystals all to myself mwahaha-wait how will I get the power crystals without those idiots? Dammit I need those idiots!...Dammit!"_

Inside the castle it was more or less a repeat of the previous battle. Bodvar tried to rush the gorilla by running up his arm but instead got his face grabbed and was thrown into the wall.

Cassidy shot at it but the bullets were easily swatted away, the gorilla attempted to step on her but she barely rolled out of the way.

"I ain't havin fun!" She yelled.

"_RAAAAAH!"_

Orion and Queen Nai tried to strike down the gorilla with their spears but got pushed back by a roar.

The gorilla stomped the ground and made their bodys pop up and slam into the ceiling and back into the ground.

After a hard thud Bodvar groggily picked his head up and spoke.

"Alright guys I have an idea, how about we work as a team!" He suggested.

"That'll never work! You two are amateurs!" Orion said while directing a finger at Bodvar and Cassidy

"Well this ain't workin either robot boy!" Cassidy replied.

"I agree with you, but we could at least try Orion." Queen Nai said.

Orion grumpily obliged, "What's the plan?"

—

"_Well I don't really need them, I can just take their crystals after the gorilla kills them...wait how will I be able to if they didn't kill the gorilla? Dammit!" _

"Are you going to join the fight?" One of the bald dudes asked Vraxx, who had been locked into a battle of words with his mind.

Vraxx snapped out of his mental trance and laughed nervously, "Oh yes, just had to charge up my energy!"

Vraxx brought his wrist to his mouth and whispered.

"C4, F5, bring in the ship."

—-

Queen Nai and Orion once again rushed the gorilla, one taking the left side and the other taking the right.

Queen Nai baseball slide behind the gorilla and rose her spear into the air, a purple aura wrapped around it and she thrusted it at the monster's behind. It plunged in deep and gave him a deep shock.

The gorilla howled in pain and turned around to swat her away, but as he was distracted Orion used his own spear and targeted his upper back.

Orion slashed upwards and shaved some hair off the gorilla's back, he followed with a downwards slash and managed to make him stumble back.

Cassidy pulled out a lasso and caught the gorilla's finger, "YEEHAW!" She yelled as she pulled with all her might and caused it to bend over.

Bodvar came in fast as lighting and sword in hand

He closed in for one final blow right in between the eyes.

But the doors busted open, "ALRIGHT YOU TRIPLE-SIGHTED MUTT PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

"VRAXX!?" The group yelled out in unison

Vraxx rained down an army of bullets onto the gorilla that bounced off of him like rubberbands, but it gave it the opening it so desperately needed.

Standing straight once more the gorilla slapped Bodvar into the ground again and stepped on Vraxx, smushing him deep into the ground

The gorilla pounded its chest sensing victory, as hope looked dim for the warriors the sound of a spaceship coming closer took everyone's attention.

"Beep beep! Let me land it!"

"No! Beep! You don't knoow what you are do-ing beeeep!"

Vraxx's ship crashed into the castle and right into the chin of the gorilla, it was once again bent over and stunned.

Bodvar saw his chance and ran up the wall before jumping, he switched his sword his hammer and came down.

"TAKE THIS!: **ALMIGHTY SMASH!" **A light blue miss emerged from the bottom of Bodvar's hammer and he reigned it down on the gorilla's head, the ape's scalp became engulfed with the blue light and it fell down with a giant thud.

Bodvar landed softly and panted hard, silence filled the room.

"...Wait, why didn't we use our super attacks from the start?

"Good question Orion."

Queen Nai skipped to the gorilla and ripped off its necklace, she kissed her crystal.

"What are you doing? Give us that crystal!" Orion demanded.

Queen Nai pulled it away and shook her head, "So you just come in, beat up my animals, and then decide to take my crystal for your little space adventure? How about _no." _

"As a matter of fact I want in!" The Queen announced.

"Yeah right as if we'd let you join such an imp-"

"You're in!" Bodvar said

"Yeah, she's cool" Cassidy added.

"Well alright! I was getting sooo bored here anyway. Let's get on the ship!"

Bodvar's memory triggered once he heard that word and he turned back to Vraxx, whos forehead was the only thing sticking out from underneath the tile and dirt.

"Speaking of ship, excellent distraction Vraxx! How did you know my sword wasn't enough to defeat him?"

"Lucky...guess" Vraxx mustered out.

—-

"Question."

"Yes Maki?"

"Why are we all bald again?"

"To show loyalty to the queen!"

"Ok but I liked my hair, how does me being bald show any more loyalty?"

"You're welcome to leave if you want!"

"No I like it here, it's just the monthly haircuts are getting really annoying"

"Ok Maki"

"Like at least let me get a buzzcut why the hell do I need to have a naked head?"

Vraxx's ship emerged from the castle and flew over the foot soldiers, Queen Nai stuck her head out as it was leaving eye view.

"ALRIGHT GUYS I'M GOING ON A VACATION MAKI YOU'RE IN CHARGE!"

The soldiers immediately kneeled in front of their new king.

"Your first order Lord Maki?"

"From now on, haircuts are optional!...oh and this is a dictatorship get to building my statues slaves!"

—-

Gnash, frustrated and humiliated, charged his opponent again, but was met with the same result.

The caveman ate a roundhouse kick back into the dirt and coughed up blood, a purple robot approached the defeated warrior and grabbed one of the teeth from his sabertooth hat, revealing a crystal.

"Oh caveman, you tried to hard and look where it got you." Artemis laughed at Gnash and tossed the crystal back to one of his two allies.

"It seems there are others going after the crystal as well." He informed them

"Should we pay them a visit?" Nix asked

"No we'll meet them _very _soon I can assure you. Nix. Mordex. Set the coordinations for the underworld, we're going recruiting."

_**END **_

Up Next - Sir Roiland The Great!


End file.
